


Saved By The Case

by Teyamarra



Series: Risks Worth Taking [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Dates, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyamarra/pseuds/Teyamarra
Summary: “I swear to God if we have a case I might actually shoot someone.”“Good morning to you too, Tara.” Luke replied, cracking a large egg over Roxy’s breakfast.“Luke Alvez, it is six-thirty a.m. If we don’t have a case you better have a damn good reason for calling me.” Tara Lewis wasn’t a morning person and there was good chance that you’d end up missing if you even so much as looked at her before she’d had at least one cup of coffee.
Relationships: Luke Alvez & Tara Lewis, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Series: Risks Worth Taking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Saved By The Case

**Author's Note:**

> A little follow up to "Risks Worth Taking". You don't have to read that, before this, but it'd definitely help!
> 
> I really love Luke's and Tara's friendship, and I just know she's Garvez's #1 fan.

“I swear to God if we have a case I might actually shoot someone.”

“Good morning to you too, Tara.” Luke replied, cracking a large egg over Roxy’s breakfast.

“Luke Alvez, it is six-thirty a.m. If we don’t have a case you better have a damn good reason for calling me.” Tara Lewis wasn’t a morning person and there was good chance that you’d end up missing if you even so much as looked at her before she’d had at least one cup of coffee.

“Trust me you’re going to want hear this…I may have kissed Penelope last night.” Luke confessed, nervously. After Phil died, Luke didn’t have many close friends. He was a loner, he’d always been that way, but after Phil’s death things were rough, and he needed someone to talk to. Tara had been there with a bottle of scotch, and open ears. Ever since then they’d been each other’s confidante’s.

Tara shot up, “So, that’s why you decided to stay late.” Tara wasn’t fully surprised by Luke’s confession. The poor sap had been dancing around Penelope for a long time, but she was surprised he decided to make his move last night. Tara had a running bet that he wouldn’t confess his feelings for another two months. That meant Emily won, again.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about –“

“Save it for someone who doesn’t know you, Luke. You could’ve had that paperwork done in an hour, tops.” Tara interrupted.

Luke sucked his teeth. He hated profilers. “Yeah well…I just wanted to make sure she got home alright.” Luke shrugged even though he knew she couldn’t see him. After Garcia and Reid were kidnapped, Luke went out of his way to discreetly keep an eye on Penelope. Tara was sure let him know he wasn’t so discreet.

“God, you’re such a sap.” Tara replied with a sigh. “Anyways, I know you didn’t just call me to tell you kissed our technical analyst, what else happened?”

Luke dove into last night’s story. He doesn’t leave out her quips and snarks on how she didn’t want to die in an elevator with him. Tara gets a good kick out of that, much to Luke’s chagrin. He does, however, leave out the stuff about Derek and how she joined the FBI. That’s private and he’d never break Penelope’s trust like that.

“Well you know what they say, go big or go home. You definitely went big and it sounds like it went well. What’s the problem?” Tara asked, confused. Everything seemed great, Penelope had even taken initiative and asked him for coffee, something Tara knew wasn’t easy for her.

Luke sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know, I just can’t help but to feel like I’m making a mistake. What if we don’t work out? I don’t want it to affect the team, because you may find this hard to believe, but I kind of like you guys.”

“No shit?” Tara snorted, “Look you do realize Penelope is a grown woman? When she kissed you in that elevator she knew exactly what she was doing, and when she asked you for coffee, she knew that it was a risk. In the event that things do go wrong between the two of you, Penelope is mature enough to not let it affect the team.”

Luke sighs, that’s exactly what he needed to hear. “You really are the best Tara.”

“I know. So, here’s my last bit of wisdom for you. Get dressed, gel your hair to a crisp, put on entirely too much cologne, and go have coffee with Penelope. Once you’re finished you’ll come into work with that cocky grin of yours and you’ll place two blueberry bagels on my desk, with a promise to never call me before seven-thirty, again. If you do, I promise I’ll make you pay.” Tara explained before promptly hanging up the phone, causing Luke to chuckle.

* * *

“Can I be honest?” Luke asked, stirring his coffee. He and Penelope had spent the last twenty minutes talking and having breakfast. At first it had been awkward, neither one of them had known what to say, but after a few minute of stumbling, they’d figured it out. They liked each other and that’s all that mattered,

“I don’t know, can you?” Penelope teased, “What’s up Luke?”

“I almost called to cancel, because I was nervous. I thought that I was making a mistake, but then a good friend called me an idiot and told me to get my ass down here.” Luke explained, reaching his hand across the diner table.

“Okay that friend may be the smartest person on Earth.” Penelope looped her fingers through Luke’s. “I’m glad you came, this was nice. Although I’d never admit this to anyone, I like talking to you.”

Luke’s mouth spread into a grin, “Is that so? Does that mean you’re going to be nice to me, now?”

“Oh no, newbie. I meant what I said, I’ll never stop giving you crap, but now when I give you crap, I’ll also give you a kiss.” Penelope squeezed his hand.

“In that case. You’ve been giving me crap all morning.” Luke explained, slowly reaching across the table to give Penelope kiss only to be interrupted by their phones simultaneously vibrating.

“How much do you want to bet that we have a case?” Penelope asked


End file.
